


I'm happy for you

by RhymeReason



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sadish, Skating, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name Is Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas likes someone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm happy for you

Your name is Dave Strider and you were boyfriends with Karkat Vantas for a total of three months before he broke up with you because he only wanted to be friends. You weren't angry at him like he expected you to be. You just wanted him to be happy and if it was without you, you weren't going to be angry.  
Weeks pasted and you learned that he had a crush on a girl named Jade. You hoped she liked him back.  
A day pasted and soon you found yourself our skating with kids from your school, including Karkat and Jade.   
With their friend Kanaya, they were trying to help Jade skate. The black haired girl was horrible at it. Suddenly Kanaya left and it was just Karkat and Jade skating, hands clenched together and laughing.   
You wanted to be angry, but you couldn't be.  
Your name is Dave Strider and you hope Jade Harley and Karkat Vantas are happy together.


End file.
